Tea Ceremony
by Insane Magician
Summary: Inspired by Sachin Teng's work, credit to him for the cover; OS. During their vacation, of course they would have to meet Iroh. It wouldn't be a vacation then, right?


_Disclaimer_: I own nothing. To Sachin Teng for his amazing work; artwork is his.

**Tea Ceremony**

Korra knew they were going to cross paths with Iroh. It wasn't a matter of coincidence or fate, it was a fact. All it was, was a matter of _time_. In that sense, how much time did they have? How long have they been in the Spirit World, as opposed to how long has it been in their own? _Couldn't we spend a day here and a year to have passed in our own world?_ Was that even possible?

"I can imagine how adorable she was," finally catching on to the conversation, Korra felt like face-palming her forehead into redness.

"Wait, you're already telling her about my first trip to the Spirit World?!" She demanded. "What happened to telling us stories about Aang, and your nephew, Zuko?"

"Korra, he already told many of them." Asami frowned a bit, clearly worried for her; she sighed her exasperation.

"So time flows differently here than in my head?" She asked Iroh, who simply laughed.

"What did I tell you," he winked at her girl, earning a frown, "the Avatar will always have Wan's humor."

She sighed, knowing she had lost the battle once her girlfriend began laughing.

"I'm glad to see you've kept the teapot intact," her piercing eyes turned to sapphires as she looked at the man, "not that I expected any less."

"Jasmine tea for all then," he declared with a grin.

"So no white dragon tea?" It was Asami's turn to tease the tea man, who laughed in response.

Korra felt at more ease then, knowing she wouldn't be the only one mocked. She rolled her eyes at herself, and her own misconceptions, but she was still very much human.

"Raava agrees, how about some white dragon for a change?" She added to the fun, enjoying the laugh the other two gave. "She _did_ rest in that teapot, you know?"

In fact, the Light Spirit manifested herself, and through Korra, or rather the two of them, blew into the teapot.

"Now, you can't refuse Raava, can you Iroh?" Asami asked, delight in her voice as she pecked the exposed, tanned cheek.

The Avatar blushed, yet remained in her State.

"_Yeah, how about the lips this time?_" They teased as one, grinning at the blush from the taller woman.

"Now, you can't refuse Raava, can you Asami?" Iroh teased back.

The girls, of course, kissed. Asami did place her hand in a rather particular spot. She didn't embrace Korra like most thought, she simply placed her left hand over the joint of the collarbone, where she felt the heartbeat and knew, the tip of the Spirit of Light, was.

"How?" Korra asked, Raava's grip finally releasing her; she wasn't in the Avatar State now. "How do you know where she is? How to calm her?"

"She lights within you, I can see it."

"Okay, so maybe it's because we're in the Spirit World," it made sense, seeing as she had only seen it herself when Zaheer helped her meditate. "But, what does she look like to you?"

"Well, I see the kite, but I also see the bones," she could tell her girl noticed her surprise at those words; Asami blushed and smiled, "all her structure, feels like bones. To ensure the safety and that all equipment are up to par, I studied human anatomy. I can tell some of Raava's . . . _ribs_, for lack of better word, align with your own. Of course, her's go beyond yours and —

"You know, I'm feeling like a fool right now —"

"Korra, don't stare at her in such fashion," Iroh began, but neither dissuaded the epitome of spirituality.

"Asami," she began, preventing the man from speaking another word, and her girl from fidgeting further. "Only you can notice such things. I love you so much because of it."

"I still feel like a fool."

"Why?"

"Because, here I am, talking about Raava as though she wasn't part of you!" Asami's confession earned her some laughs. "I'm serious. I feel like I'm talking about you in third person. It's unsettling . . . ."

"Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever change." This time, no matter who watched, Korra deepened the kiss.


End file.
